The god of Ages
by Trident-Hero
Summary: Percy becomes a god after the giant war. Many were lost in the battle. Including his wise girl. Now he plans never to love again so his enemies couldn't hurt the one her loves. But a silver eyed goddess just might sneak their way into his heart. Pertemis. But what happens when there son is part of the next great prophesy rated M for future chapters. Re- write of first story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my re-write of my first story It will be different. Also it will make 100% more sense then the last one. **

**Check out my other stories please. **

**Also don't be afraid to review I take everyone's ideas into consideration also when people tell me they enjoy the story I end up writing another chapter faster then I plan to. But tell me things that don't make sense also. **

** will be a Pertemis **

**God of Tides, Heroes, Loyalty, swordsmanship, Destruction,and Time is to long of a title so yeah.**

** But here you go**

Chapter One

Percy pov

I was standing in the throne room after the Second Giant War. We won barely we had so many losses so many Romans and Greeks died fighting. Including my Wise girl she was killed by Gaia her self.

Flashback

I sliced through another hellhound and the ground started to shake. I looked around for Annabeth but she wasn't anywere in sight. Where could of she gone? She was supposed to stay by me! Then there was a scream the made the whole Battlefeild go quiet.

Flying backwards was a girl with blonde hair with and earth spear in her chest. It took me only a second to know it was Annabeth. She flew backwards and landed and my feet. I dropped to my knees beside her and clutched her hand. "Percy I lo-Lo-love you ple-plea-please kill that e-ea-earth bitch for me," she choked out.

I kissed her forhead and I stared into her beautiful grey eyes. "No Wise Girl your going to be there and help me do it! Just hold on please" I cried. "I'll always b-b-be with you seaweed b-brain." She said barely in a whisper. She closed her eyes and her hand went limp in mine.

I got up clutching on to riptide tears running down my face. Athena dropped to her knees and cried. The Athena siblings dropped there weapons and cried. The rest of the 7 all by me were looking at me for my for MY order to what to do.

"SHE DIDNT DIE FOR US TO GIVE UP!" I yelled. "FOR ANNABETH!" I screamed running forward. Any monster that got in my path was killed before they even could land a blow on me. I was headed right for the queen of dirt her self. But I was blocked by rows and rows of monsters.

I suddenly got an idea. I whistled as loud as I could hoping he could here me. I killed two more hell hounds and the Black Pegasus landed on a cyclops and pounded it with its hooves till it died.

"Nice one blackjack!"

"Thanks boss got any sugar cubes?" I laughed as I mounted him. "No but if you get me to the earth lady Ill give you a bucket full,"

"You got it boss one dear Primordial goddess coming up!"

With that he flew off at a super fast speed. We made a path right towards her killing anything that got in my way. She saw us a formed a spear of dirt and threw it at me. I quickly leaned backwards as I saw the spear pass above me. I leaned back up and raised Riptide.

She growled at me and formed a sword out of the earth and started twirling it. I let out a battle cry and everything seemed to go in slow motion. I saw Jason protecting an unconscious Piper. Hazel was popping up from under ground. Frank was a rhino smashing into hellhounds. Leo was spinning in a circle and shooting fire from his hands.

I swung Riptide at her and she put her sword up in defence. To both of our shocks her blade crumbled as I hit it. Must of hit it hard. I spun Riptide in my hand and attacked before she could make a new weapon. It seemed as the battle feild was watching as a mere demigod be headed Gaia.

I jabbed Riptide down her body so she couldn't reform and slid off of Blackjack. I grabed one of the knives off of his saddle and walked over to her head. I twirled the small blade in my hand.

When I reached her head I clitched it so hard my knuckles turned white. "THIS IS FOR ANNABETH!" I screamed as I brought the dagger down on her head.

The demigods cheered and quickly killed the rest of the monsters.

Present

I was broke from my thoughts as my name was called. I walked into the middle of the thrown room and bowed to Zeus then my father. "Perseus we have all decided that you were worthy of not only being a god but for being an Olympian also do you accept?"

I looked back at my friends. Jason gave me a thumbs up, Parker and Hazel gave me smiles, Frank nodded and smiled passing Leo 20 books, Leo had a bright smile basically telling me to except.

I turned around from my friends and said," I accept your offer Uncle" Then all the gods started chanting Ancient Greek and a white bean shot out and hit me in the cheats. I stumbled backwards and dropped to my knees.

My insides were burning and I realized that my blood was turning into golden ichor. The blood of the gods. The pain soon became to much and I blacked out.

I woke up around 20 minutes later. I got to my feet with help from my father. The fates appered and said in unison, " All hail Perseus Jackson God of- tides, heroes, swordsmanship, loyalty, destruction, and time. His symbol of power will be a trident. His domains are- the sea shared with his father, the two demigod camps, and the time vortex!" Then they flashed out.

Everyone cheered and chanted my titles. My thrown appered next to my fathers. It was white with sea green trim. Also it had my adventures and the two great prophesy I was in engraved in gold. My symbol which I guess was my symbol was a wave and a building falling on it was where my back would be resting.

I took a deep breath and walked towards my thrown. As I got closer I grew to my godly height and sat down. "You will need someone to train you in your godly powers that will be hmm Artemis. Make sure he doesn't slack," Zeus said.

I looked over to Artemis who was right across from me on the other side of thrones. Great. "I will give you a week nephew since you have lost the one you hold most dear,"Zeus continued.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's Party!" Apollo exclaimed. Everyone cheered and instantly there was music a table of food and drinks, the demigods were all put in nice cloths, and the gods flashed them on.

"So dad do I get s temple now?" I asked. "Yes it should be done by after the party," he informed me.

I ended up at a table in the back corner. I was watching all the demigods having fun and everyone dancing. I remembered that being me a couple years ago. "Hey Percy ever feel the urge you know where to find me," Aphrodite said walking by.

"Please that's the last thing we need," Artemis said walking up," take the only man I respect and turn him into a sex slave." I chuckled a little bit and Artemis sat down. I looked at her and I saw she wasn't in her usual 12 year old form. She was in her 20 year old form.

Now I could actually see how beautiful she really was. Her auburn hair has long and thick running down her back. Her eyes shining. Her face un describable beautiful in every way. Her dress showing off her curves and long smooth legs. Her breast were c cup which surprised me.

she didn't se me check her out because I slowed down time for her. So it looks like I looked at her sparkling silver dress she was wearing. "Nice dress," I stated realizing the slow time.

She smiled and answered, " Thank you Perseus. I came to talk to you about your training. One week from today you will begin. Also I'm not very happy about having to train you." I chuckled lightly and said," Yeah man hating goddess training a male to use his powers I'll be dead nby the end of the week!" Under my breath I muttered," And I would be glad to be".

Her face darkened and I think she heard me. "Perseus I know what it is like to loose someone you cared about be strong please. I know how broken you are in the inside," she stated. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I don't know how I'm going to live forever with out her," I replied.

"There are plenty of gods here that would die to have you Perseus. One day you'll fall for one of them. Now I have to help my drunk of a brother from fighting Ares," Artemis said getting up. When she got out of ear shot I muttered "please stay don't leave me."

After a while I got up and aske Hermes who wasn't drunk yet to take me to my temple. He gladly did saying Blackjack would be in the stables in the moring. I thanked him and found my bedroom. I only knew it was my bedroom because of the picture of Annabeth on the bedside table.

I kicked my shoes off and fell into my bed. I pulled the covers over my body. I then stared at Annabeths pictures with silent tears running down my face till I fell asleep.

THERES CHAPTER ONE HOPE YOU LIKE IT


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 yay! **

**also the only reason Percy checked Artemis out was because it was the first time he had seen her in her adult form.**

Chapter 2

Percy pov

"10998, 10999,11000," I breathed out. I just did 11000 push ups and sit ups. The great thing was i didn't get tired and i never had tired bones. There was a knock at my door and i went over to open it. I ripped off my drenched with sweat t- shirt and strung it over my shoulder.

I opened the door to reveal Artemis. Still in her 20 year old form. She scanned me real quick and rolled her eyes. "Your training starts now." With that she turned around and started walking towards the Arena that was across the street. "Oh and Perseus," she called over her shoulder.," Please do put on your shirt,"

I rolled my eyes and flashed on a sea green shirt. I jogged in behind her and came to a stop when she did. "When did you stop grieving?" she asked. "I haven't ," i stated looking down. " So let us start with your new powers then," she stated quickly and continued walking.

"Oh trust me I think i have an idea about what I can do," I informed her. "Good your going to need all the skill you can muster boy," she said walking through the doors of the arena. I took a deep breath and followed her in.

Time skip end of the week

"Get up boy!" Artemis growled. I slowly got back to my feet just to be kicked back down. "Come on stop kicking me down Artemis! you afraid your going to loose to a male," She let him get up this time and drew her blades at amazing speeds. i easily blocked her daggers with my blade. She again attacked trying to disarm me. I caught her dagger blade with my sword. I used my other are and brought it down on her forearm causing her to drop the blade.

She thrust her other blade forward and I easily caught her wrist . She tried to pull free from my grip but didn't budge. I then twisted her wrist causing her to give a yelp and she dropped her dagger. I then kicked her across the arena floor.

She landed on her feet pulled a dagger out and threw it straight at me. It had to be going 30 mph. I willed time to be going slower causing all activity around me to stop. The dagger ended up being inch away from my throat. "I know i'm immortal but this still would of caused me to be in Apollos temple for a month." I said slowly walking towards her frozen form. "And last time i checked," i continued, "You said no fetal blows." Her eyes shown with a glint of fear knowing I could do anything.

I scanned her and pulled out all of her hunting knifes and tossed them away and out of reach. I then resumed time grabed her out ward arm and flipped her over me. I then put my sword at her neck. "Do you yield?" I asked.

Her arm reached out for a dagger that I had thrown her by. I stomped my foot on her wrist causing her to wince in pain. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She glared at me and tried to get free. "I yield,"she growled.

I smiled and looked at the sword in my hands. It wasn't Riptide for it was not a godly weapon. But it now belonged to my favorite demigod child. If I ever had one. But the sword in my hands was gold,silver,bronze,diamond,and I could use all my powers with it. Oh and did I mention it can turn into a Trident.

"Your training is complete Persues, congratulations," Artemis informed me. "Uh thanks, well I guess your going back to your hunters. Tell Thalia I said hi," I responded. She nodded before flashing out.

I flashed my armor off and replaced it with jeans a Golden shirt and some Tennis shoes. I flashed my self to my temple and sat down. I pulled my picture of Annabeth out and tears threatened to spill. But none did.

There was a golden flash to my left and I looked over to see Apollo. "Hey Percy if you free wanna go to a bar or club?"he asked. "Yeah sure lets go." He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and I was in a club with other gods.

Aphrodite, Hermes, Athena (who had a bunch of empty beer bottles by her. She did loose her favorite daughter),Apollo, and me. "Percy I know your only like 18 but shift to an age about 21," Apollo whispered in my ear. I nodded and changed ages.

I then went to the bar next to Aphrodite and Heremes then ordered a beer. "Can we get drunk off of mortal beer?" I asked. "Yeah but it takes a lot," Hermes informed me.

2 hours later

I took a another big sip of my beer that burned as it went down my throat. "Yo Perce slow down," Hermes told me. I was on my 15th beer and I needed it. If I only would of kept Annabeth close to me she would be alive. It was my fault.

"Oh come on let him drink as much as he wants he is grieving," Aphrodite said. I turned to look at her and I tried to say "don't suduce me,". But it came out as, " Y-y-your pretty."

Aphrodite chuckled and Hermes grabbed me and took me away from her. "Thhhaanks mann," He nodded and said," He does this to a lot of new gods just party, meet a mortal or go home and punch a wall. Anything but have sex with the goddess of love,"

I nodded and tried to turn to the dancing people but I stumbled and fell down. "You know I wanna punch a wall," I randomly said. Wait what were did that come from. I don't wanna punch a wall I want to party. You know maybe I should go home. Hermes laughed as I tried to get up but fell.

I took another drink from the bottle in my hands and everything went black.

Apollo pov.

Where did Percy go? Wait why I am strapped to a ceiling.

Hermes pov

Where is everyone? Who is this chick next to me?

Perxy Pov.

Why the hell am I nude and in the woods. And Ahhhg my fucking head hurts like crap. I rolled over to see a glimpse of silver. I Flashed clothes on hoping it was Artemis and she was in a good mood. And that she knew it was me.

I slowly stood up trying to keep balence with my killer headache. The. Out of no where a arrow was coming straight towards me. "SHIT!" I screamed as I fell to the ground again.

I pulled my sword out of thin air and turned it into a trident. I then threw it in the direction of the arrow. Only since I had a headache I tripped on a tree root and it went about 20ft wide right of the target. As I toppled down a heard a scream and stumbled after my weapon.

What I found was really really weird. Artemis was pinned to a tree with my trident at her neck. The middle spike only a inch away from her throat. Apollo strapped to a barn and he had been pants. The Hermes with a blow up doll ducktapped to his arm.

"What the hell" I exclaimed. "Hey how come your normal!" Apollo asked trying to break free. "I woke up nude and getting shot at," I informed him turning my attention to Hermes.

"What the fuck?" I asked him. "I don't know," he admitted. I then turned to Artemis. "Why are we in the woods by an abandoned barn?" I asked. She glared at me before saying. "Because 3 idiot male gods pranked me and my hunt,"

"What did we do we were drunk as hell. Last thing I remember is Percy and Aphrodite making out." Hermes said. "He did what!" Apollo and Artemis said at the same time. "Hey I'm confused to what the hell I'm never going to the bar with both of you again," I stated.

"Well you soaked my camp with a wave. The. Apollo drove the sun into it. Then Hermes was yelling "get in the water is fine," Artemis informed us. "I have 4 hunters with 3rd degree burns."

"it was Hermes idea, e and Apollo said at once. I with Drew my Trident from Artemis neck to have her walk over to Hermes and rip the doll of of his arm. He howled in pain as the duck tape ripped his arm hair off. She the shot Apollo down having him land in a thorn bush.

She then walked over to me and slapped me. I stumbled back and fell off a drop off of 10 ft. I landed and my head made impact with something hard and sharp. "Ow is all could say before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own PJOor HoO **

**and im back! Yay lets get to the story**

Percy pov

As I opened my eye I realized I was in a hospital room. And that my head was killing me. "Hey Percy! Your up that's good," Apollo said from my right. I looked over at him and gave him a confused look. "What happned?" I asked.

"Oh nothing really," he said, "Just got a rock stuck in your head!" Then he pulled up a soda can sized rock that had a jagged point with golden blood on it. "That was in my HEAD!?" I exclaimed as my hand flew up to the back of my head.

"Yup," he said pulling a thorn from his neck. "But we're getting punished for our drunk prank sooo... We're wanted in the council room." "Great," I mumbeld. "Yup see you there... Oh and please change out of your hospital gown!" Apollo said flashing out.

Well thast just peachy!

I flashed on a golden T and a pair of jeans with some Js and then flashed to the council room.

"Look who decided to show up!" Zeus said codly. The room got deathly quiet and all eyes were on the king of the gods. "For harming my favorite daughter you will be punished. Apollo you have to admit your younger than Artemis. Hermes no more bars for 2 months. And hmmmm Perseus you will be assigned as guardian of the hunt for 2 months." Zeus ordered.

"Wait..." I said. "NO I WILL NOT HAVE A MALE TRAVLING WITH THE HUNT!" Artemis yelled. "Don't you forget that you also attacked these 3 gods Artemis so therefore that is your punishment," Zeus said looking very pleased with him self.

"Fine!" Artemis said pouting like a 9 year old. That kinda set me off. "Why can't you all act YOUR AGE! You guys are thousands of years old and I fell like I act more mature that most of you! Not counting my father or Lady Athena," I blurted out.

They looked stunned that I had said that. Zeus looked like he wanted to say something but decided better of it. "All in favor?" Zeus asked. All but Artemis, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, and of course Poseidon rasied there hands. "Good now your dismissed," Zeus said flashing out.

Artemis came up to me in her 12 year old form and glared at me. "Take your oath and then flash to my camp," she growled. "I Perseus Jackson swear on the Styx to protect and gaurd the Hunt and Lady Artemis from all dangers for my required 2 months," I said. Thunder boomed in the Sky cealing the deal.

"Good now to my camp," she stated flashing out. "But I don't even!... Fuck it she's gone any way. APOLLO!" I said very annoyed.

Artemis pov

I flashed into camp and stomped into my tent. Before I entered I hollered at Thalia to report to my tent. I then entered my tent and plopped down in a chair. "Malady," Thalia said entering my tent.

i smiled at her as she took the seat across from me. "We have been assigned a guardian," I said quickly, " A male gaurdian placed here by our father," I continuied. Her mouth was wide open.

"who?!" She demanded. "He's a god," I responded. "Which one!?" She asked. "Oh I don't know but please tell the rest of the girls he will be today's target practice if he ever gets here," I said barley containing a laugh. A smile spread across Thalia's face. "Yes my lady," she said getting up and walking out.

oh Percy would be in for a heck of a time when he got here.

Percy pov

i flashed to the locations that Apollo gave me. I smiled when I saw the white tents. But it was wiped off my face when arrows started fling from over the hill my way. Screw you Artemis.

**This was a very short chapter but only cause it's late and I don't wanna stay up an extra hour writing 2000 more words. But I'll try to make the next chapter extra long. So review! Also how do u want Percy and Artemis relation ship to pan out. Will it grow quick slow or quick but neither of them know it? Review which one u like better**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own PJO if HoO **

**so here we go! **

Percy pov.

As I stared at the arrows falling from the sky at me I grinned a little. "Oh if they only knew," I mumbled to my self. "How they fucked with the wrong god," I continued. I sighed thinking that they really thought I was that stupid.

With that I flashed behind the hunters and Artemis who were waiting for a scream to come. I snuck up behind 12 year old Artemis and leaned down. "What are we waiting for?" I asked. They all jumped a mile and looked back at me.

"Percy!? Your the god that will be traveling with us!" She exclaimed happily. Then she looked towards Artemis," You had me shooting at my COUSIN!" She shrieked as her electric blue eyes started getting brighter.

"Dumb male deserves it. He's the reason Zoe died," Phoebe snarled. Then Thalia snapped. She spun around and slapped Phoebe across the face. Phoebe flew across the field because of the electric shock. "THALIA!" Artemis yelled. Thalia slowly turned around and glared then stormed off to her tent. "Well that was interesting," I mummbled to my self.

but apperently Artemis heard me and I got slapped. A second lasted my sword was at her neck and the hunters bows were drawn. I glared at Artemis and she had a look as if she didn't believe what was happening. "This is how things are going to go," I started. "I will do my duties as your gaurdian. BUT if I get pranked even once you will regret it."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Really? Now how do you think you will accomplish this." She challenged. I smirked. "Maybe because I could leave all of you frozen in time as the rest of time goes on," I said. "You wouldn't dare," Artemis growled.

"Oh and no more random smacks," I continued. "Males," she mumbled. I rolled my eyes and pressed my sword closer to her neck. "Deal?" I asked. She pondered this for a moment. "Fine but you won't enjoy your time here Perseus," she snarled.

I removed my sword from her neck and walked away. I found a place were I could look over the camp from a hill. I flashed a tent there and walked in. I made my tent "locked" and layer down on my bed. This is going to be a long 2 months.

Artemis pov.

I stormed in my tent and threw a chair across the it. "UGH MALES!" I yelled. I know I shouldn't of slapped Perseus but i needed something to hit after Thalia's out burst. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I looked in the mirror and saw the young face of mine. I changed to my 18 year old form. The form I had caught Perseus staring at me several times. It didn't make me want to kill him for some reason. Usually I would that's why I'm never in this form.

But there was something I felt for Perseus Jackson and I haven't quite figured it out. "Oh I think you have," a voice from behind me spoke. I whipped around to see Aphrodite. She gasped for some reason.

"I almost forgot you had that form! Your so attractive the guys would be all over you!" She squealed. "That's why I'm usually in a 12 year old form so guys won't be all over me!" I exclaimed.

"Well Percy has seen much of your 20 or 18 year old form. What do you think is going on in his head?" She asked. "Perseus is actually a male that can be respected! Not a cruel one. Plus he still has to get over Annabeth," I informed her.

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Well I'm here to tell you that I know your feelings," she said. "Now to find Percy!" She said leaving my tent. I wanted to slap her in the face for Thinking that Percy will fuck her.

But how could Aphrodite know my feelings if I didn't even know them my self.

Percy pov.

"Knock knock," said someone on the outside of my tent. I unlocked the tent and came in the goddess of love. Ofcource with a revealing out fit on. "Yes?" I asked. "Oh I just wanted to tell you how much I loved kissing you," she answered. Closing the space between us.

"I don't remember that," I said backing up. "Oh I do though. Why did you think you woke up nude?" She asked. "Did we h-a-ave s-s-se-sex?" I stuttered out as she got closer. "No but I did give you a pretty good titty fuck," she responded. **(It's rated M remember?)** "oh r-r-really?" I barley got out as I breathed in her scent.

"Yup," she purred as a tripped onto my bed with her on top of me. She then grasped. My rapidly hardening cock. "Why are you doing this I don't wanna get killed by Ares and have your husband on my bad side!" I got out. Even though every part of me was like COME ONE SCREW HER!

she didn't answer and just kissed me. "Tell me what you want to do?" She whispered. I resisted the charm speak barely. She kissed me again and asked again. "I-I-I," I stuttered as I bit my tounge. She ripped my shirt off and kissed me again. Running her hands down my ripped chest.

i couldn't help it. So here is the sexist god out there kissing me and running her hand down my chest while her other grasp my cock. "What do you want to do to me Percy?" She purred now unbuttoning my jeans. I couldn't think at the moment.

She ripped my pant off and looked me in the eye. "All you have to do is tell me," she whispered. Then I thought about my wise girl. Over whelming guilt came upon me for even thinking of screwing Aphrodite. "I WANT YOU TO LEAVE!" I screamed pushing her off of me.

I grabbed my Jeans and threw them on and ran out of my tent. I knew she was behind me. I pulled my sword out of thin air and pointed it at her neck. Tears were streaming from my face as I remembered Annabeth.

"Do not ever do that again," I growled. She was in complete shock of what was happening. "I think you should go now Aphrodite maybe Ares will have fun with you," I said again lowering my sword. "Also don't mess with my feelings or I will freeze you in time."

She flashed away with a look of confusion in her face. I ran to Artemis tent and knocked. "She came to the entrance and looked annoyed to see me till she saw my face. "I see you escaped Aphrodite," she said. "I'm just here to tell you I'm going to CHB for a while I need to do something," I said quietly. She nodded and walked back into her tent.

I then flashed into the lake at half camp blood

Artemis pov

Percy looked like a mess what did Aphrodite do to him. I mean I know why she wanted him. His former messy black hair had beacome a little more cared for, his sea green eyes that showed every emotion. Now had a rim of gold by the iris making him look more intimidating someone who could protect you or fuck you up. His muscled body and caring figure. His loyalty knowing he would never betray you.

Then when he gave you a amused cocky smile which made you want to slap him or go kiss him. WAIT BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS. Ugh. I kinda maybe wanna get closer to him but. NOO MAIDEN gODDES! I can't be thinking these things. Oh who I am kidding how I am supposed to keep an oath like that when Percy Jackson will be in my life forever?

Percy pov.

I walked out of the lake and into camp ignoring the stares. "Hey will you guys please stop staring and Percy Jakcson hero of Olympus and now a god?" Said a voice to my left. I looked over to Jason walking towards me. "hey man!" I said giving him a high five.

"Hey so you here for capture the flag?" He asked. "No I'm actually here to say goodbye to Annabeth," I told him. He nodded his head. "Her statue is by the big house," he informed me. "Thanks man see you around," I said. "Yeah bye," he said walking away.

I walked up to the big house to see the statue. There she was. She had her dagger not sword in it. But she was standing tall dagger out back to back with... Me. I read the statue. Here is Annabeth Chase (deceased) and Percy Jackson ( now a god) 2 great heroes of the 21st Century.

I kneeled down and whispered "I miss you wise girl." I found my self remembering all of our quest and adventures. Kisses times we saved each other's lives. Her death. The first capture the flag game. Falling into the pit. Tears were falling from my eyes. "Goodbye Annabeth I will always love you till the moment I fade away," I whispered

**So there we go! Next chapter we will see the relationship between Percy and Artemis grow. So review and review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**another chapter here we go**

**i do not own PJO or HoO**

Percy pov.

I was in my domain and I felt very powerful. I sighed as I saw all of time pass around me. I got a little curious and decided to look at an event in my life that is coming up soon. I speed to the future well I guess a month or so? I closed my eyes and concentrated.

The next thing I knew I was in some woods . Staring at my future self. "Hey Percy," Artemis called from above me. I looked up to see her in a tree. Wait why did she call me Percy? She calls me Perseus! My future self quickly climbed up the tree next to Artemis.

"Hey Arty," my future self said grabbing her hand. DAFUQ?! I just called her Arty and am holding a man hating goddesses hand. What the hell happens. I studied what was happening when a gut feeling told me the Hunters were in trouble.

I sighed and zapped out to the hunters camp. What I saw enraged me.

Thalia pov.

I had just shot my last arrow at a hell hound killing it instantly. I quickly drew my knifes and avoided an cyclops club. I charged at it and threw a knife at its head. It disintegrated and I retrieved my knife. Artemis was fighting Krios and not winning. I quickly mad my way behind him. I summoned lighting to hit him in the neck. The lighting crashed on his neck and he staggered forward. Artemis quickly plunged a knife in his shoulder.

A cry was heard from Krios as he back handed Artemis and turned pulled the knife from his shoulder and threw it at me. "THALIA!" Artemis screamed. I was to stunned to move as the knife was surely going to hit me.

The next thing I know is that a knife is 1 cm. from my throat and every monster is frozen. Artemis tried to get up only to be kicked back down by Krios. Then the earthquake happened. It knocked me to the ground in an instant as the ground was shaking. But then I realized that the knife was still in the air.

The earthquake continued till Krois fell down separating him and Artemis. "I thought Mr. Hell made you his bitch," a voice said. I looked over to see Percy spinning a sword in his hand and a death glare that made me want to hide in a hole. And I never want to hide in a hole.

Artemis pov

As I was back handed by Krois I spun to the ground. I looked up to see a blade thrown at Thalia."THALIA!" I screamed. But the knife never made its target. Instead time was frozen and no one but me Thalia and Krois could move. I tried to get back up only to get kicked back down by Krois.

He hit my ribs breaking about 3 I groaned and reached for my knife. But then an earthquake happened making me look back at Krois trying to keep balance. As he fell I quickly grabbed my knife and struggled to get up.

Then I heard a voice say, " I thought Mr. Hell made you his bitch."

Percy pov.

Artemis turned to see me. I was twirling my sword and changed it to its Trident form. I gave a smirk to Artemis as Krois got up. "You!" He snarled. I then charged at him. Blocking his first strike with the neck of the trident. I then flipped over him leaving 3 long gashed across his back.

He screamed in pain. He turned to face me only to be greeted by a flying trident at his neck. He fell to his knees as a golden light started to deviled around him. Then he exploded in a golden light knocking me back and disinfecting all the frozen monsters. I unfroze everyone and the hunters looked around confused.

My he gathered around Me and Artemis. "What happened?" One of them asked. I believe her name was ummm Taylor. "Are gaurdain just saved us," Thalia said. "Most importantly he saved Lady Artemis," Thalia continued fist bumbing me. I gave a nod to Artemis as she gave a small smile back then. Her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fanted.

I caught her before she hit the ground and picked her up bridal style and ran to the infirmary. _Apollo get your medical ass down here now your sister just got messed up by Krois. I thought to him. _An instant later there was Apollo waiting for me at the Infirmary. I rushed in and layer her on one of the beds. Apollo scanned her with his hand and pulled up her shirt to see her stomach area.

"3 broken ribs, very concussed... , Oh a rock in her head (he then slowly pulled out the 2 inch rock), andOne of her knifes in her back?" He exclaimed. "Percy look back and see how she got the knife stuck in there." He ordered. I did as told.

I told him as I looked back at the memory. "When Krois blew up the knife flew from her hand. As she was thrown back she landed on the knife," I finished.

"She is lucky it wasn't the other side she would have the reforming phase to go through. Apollo shuddered at the thought of it. He then force fed her some ambrosia. "Call me when she wakes up k?" He asked me. "Will do," I told him back as I pulled up a chair. He flashed out and I told the hunters to do what ever they usually do while I watch Artmeis.

They glared at me for giving them orders but then left knowing they couldn't argue with a god.

Artemis pov.

I woke up after seeming to be in an endless dream. I say up straight and looked to my left and saw a sleeping Percy. He was in a metal folding chair with his hand proving his head up on the desk next to me. He silently slept until a memory came to him.

His face scrunched up and he mumbled his moms name. I didn't want to wake him so I just summonded a glass of nectar and called my Idoit brother down here to tell me wants wrong.

Time skip.

"I CANT WHAT!" I yelled at Apollo. "No hunting for a week come on you have 3 broken ribs. You agree with me Perce don't ya," Apollo said. "Sorry, but you got to rest if you want to stay strong."

This is just gonna be great.

Percy pov.

I was watching the ocean lit from the moon light from a cliff. I suddenly felt a presence behind me. "You know Artemis you shouldn't be out here," I informered her. She ignored me and sat down next to me.

"The tides and the moon are connected yes?" She asked me. "Yeah I believe so I guess," I answered her back.

I glanced over at her and saw her in her 18 year old form. I looked back at the moon. "the moon is very beautiful tonight," I said looking back at her. A small blush rose to her cheeks. "Thanks you Perseus," she said looking away from me.

"No problem Arty," I replied instantly covering my mouth. "WHAT did you call me?" She growled. "Oh you know since you call me a name that I hate I thought I would return that favor," I said chuckling. "So you wish for me to call you Percy then?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Well than Percy thank you for saving me," Artemis said. I looked over to see her already looking at me. "It was no problem I couldn't let someone as beautiful as you did could I?" I replied covering my mouth and looking away.

Wtf man hating goddesses about to kill me help. "You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. I looked at her and gave her a smile. "Your beautt isn't even matched by Aphrodite your the most beautiful goddesses," I answered.

I didn't even know how or why I was saying these things to her. Like hey she would never like me she's a man hating goddess. I got up and slammed my head in a tree. "I was pulled away by Artemis. "Why did you just do that?!" She asked.

"Because your a man hating maiden goddess the most loyal one and I'm here telling you all these things with a smudge hope you might like me back and I don't know why I just said that I just cant hold on what I say when I'm around you?" I got out in one breath.

she stepped closer to me. "Do I make you nervous oh powerful god of Time?" She asked. I looked down at her. We were so close are body's basically touching in everyway but one. "Yup, very," I responded.

I looked into her eyes and got lost. Her silver orbs staring right back into my sea green/ gold ones. I realized how close out lips were from each other. "Uh Artemis," I mumbled.

"Yes?" She asked Almost sounding like she was enjoying this. So I thought what the hell go for it!

i closed the rest of the space between our lips off and kissed her. She immediately kissed back her arms raping around my neck. I felt like I was on the top of the world! We separated for a slot second then kissed again. As we separated out for heads touching. We stared into each others eyes for a moment the realized what we just did.

"I-I-I- Please don't turn me into an animal!" I pleaded. She then took a step back and flashed away. Fuck I quickly flashed to camp and I it my tent. I would talk to her in the morning right now I didn't want to get killed by the maiden goddess.

Artemis pov

I flashed to my tent and fell into my bed. I just kissed Percy Jackson. But I'm a maiden goddess I tools n oath. If only i knew the future like Percy could. He might be doing that. I don't know why but I hope he is. So he may know whether it worked out or not.

What am I saying ugh. How can I be here kissing a male while if one of my hunters did they would be kicked out. Oh no what am I going to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

**review review and review cause I want your input on how you kinda wanna see the story to take its path. **

Percy pov.

"IDOIT IDOIT IDOIT!" I screamed to my self as I remember last nights events. I was hoping they it was only a dream but nope it was real life. I sat in my bed thinking about how I was going to talk to Artemis. But the images of us kissing came back and ran out of my tent to her tent.

Before I knocked I heard crying inside and stepped back slowly. I needed to talk to her but I have a feeling I wouldn't like the discussion. I turned around and walked back to my tent. Why do I always pick complicated girls.

One week later.

It's been one week a grand one week. I haven't even seen Artemis once. Which means I haven't been able to talk to her. Also I haven't had the guts to walk up to her tent again yet, afraid that if I did she wouldn't want to see me.

What Artemis said was true. She makes me nervous. Very much so. Mainly becaus you don't know what kinda mood she is going to be in. Great, Good, Eh, bad, horrible, or I will tear you into a million pieces if you do something wrong.

I sighed and made my way to the dinning tent hopefully she would be there.

Artemis pov

I was sitting down picking at my food. My mind kept drifting name to me and Perseus- Percy* kissing. I hadn't resisted or pushed him back. In fact I kissed him back. I kissed back. But why? Why couldn't of I slapped him and stomped away.

I didn't want to admit it but I might have some feelings for him. I didn't want to confront my feelings so I avoided him successfully so far hope fully I could a few more days.

"Mylady is something wrong?" Thalia asked me. "No I'm just thinking. Why do you ask?"I answered "Because you haven't eaten in 3 days and your in your older form... Which isn't a bad thing of course hair very unusual. So I will ask again is Nythig wrong?" Thalia asked again.

"Nope,"'I lied easily , "Just ready to start hunting again." She nodded. "Shouldn't that be today?"

I nodded my head and gave a small smile. She then walked over to talk to Phobe and I continued to pick at my food. The room got unusually quiet and I looked up. There was Percy standing there his eyes fixed on me trying to see if I was real or not.

After he rubbed his eyes and looked bck at me he decided I was real then realized the silence. He looked at the hunters and rolled his eyes. "Are you going to do this every day for the next 7 weeks?" He groaned as he sat at a table all alone.

So I guess he didn't want to talk to me? I sighed as I took a bite of my ambrosia (Apollo not letting me eat or drink anything else) I watched as Percy seemed to be deciding something. He then got up with a start and looked around.

He then had his sword out swinging it out widely. "Annabeth stop moving I'm right here!" He yelled. "Bob I'm sorry," he then said in a lower voice. He then fell to his knees and began thrashing around.

Everyone was up and alert. I ran to him and crouched down. "Percy?!" I asked. He was shaking violently. Then I suddenly realized that he was having a flashback from. Tartarus.

Since he was a god I didn't think it would affect him that much but then again he is a young god and he went through Tartarus as a demigod. "PERCY!" I yelled at him. "POSEIDON," he croaked out as he entered more flashbacks. I scooted back as he started saying things Bout him being useless.

"You should of let me drown Annabeth," he mumbled. Then a bright light appeared behind me and there was Poseidon. "What's going on!" He demanded. "He's having flashbacks from the pit," Thalia exclaimed as Percy started flashing around again. Poseidon walked to his sons side and water flowed from his hand and covered Percy. The water began to turn black and Poseidon uncovered Percy and the water evaporated.

"What did you do?" Percy asked sitting up. "I took away some of your pain," Poseidon answered. "You will still have the memories but you can't have flashbacks anymore." Percy nodded and gave his thanks to his father.

Poseidon flashed away and everyone looked at Percy. He stood by his table and raised his glass of nectar. "You may continue," he said when he realized no one else was eating.

The hunters began to eat and I walked over to Percy. "We need to talk," he said as I sat down.

Percy pov.

"About?" She asked. "You know the kisses," I answered back in a whisper. She sighed. "I guess I can't keep avoiding you now." Artemis said tapping her fingers on the table. "Yeah but not here some where private," I told her. Artemis nodded and got up.

"How about my tent?" She asked. I nodded and followed her to her tent. As we walked I thought about my flashbacks. Why did they happen why in front of everybody.

We entered her tent and sat down. "We both know about my oath," Artemis said. I looked down and said what I had been thinking for a week. " I know you have your oath. But I can't help but feel something for you Artemis. When ever I'm around you my knees become weak and I suddenly don't know how to talk. I feel like you might feel something for me also since you kissed me back."

"I-I do feel something for you but I don't know what," Artemis responded. "But I can't break my oath," she responded. I got up form my chair and headed for the exit. "Then I know what your answer is," I said looking down.

Before I could leave Artemis grabbed my hand. "Percy all I have thought about is us kissing I can't get it out of my head. I don't know I'm not Aphrodite but I swear I felt something when we kissed," She said leaving me stunned. I grabbed her hand back and pulled us closer.

I found my self getting lost in her eyes not realizing our lips were almost touching. "Percy," she whispered. "Yes?" I answered back staring into her eyes. "Kiss me."

I didn't hesitate. I closed off the space Between are lips. She kissed back and her arms found there way around my neck. I felt a spark in the kiss 10 time better then the butterfly crow people say it is. We separated for a split second before kissing again.

I licked her lips for entrance and she gladly accepted it. Our tounges fought for dominance and I finally won. We continued to explore each others mouths till we heard a gasp from the entrance of the tent.

Oh shit... Me and Artemis separated and looked to see a surprised Thalia.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

**let's get to the story shall we. **

Artemis pov.

Fuck. Thalia saw she saw me and Percy kissing. She stood there with her hand to her mouth and eyes open in shock. "It's ok I froze time," Percy said from my left. "Can she still see us?" I asked. He pondered this for a second then walked up to Thalia.

"I don't believe so... No she can't," he assured me. "So what do we do now?" I asked him. He walked out of my tent and went a few steps away from it. "Ok now go sit in a chair or something and I'll resume time," he hollered at me.

I plopped down in a chair still dazed about what was happening before Thalia came in. I could still feel the tingle on my lips. "Ok go ahead and start it!"

Time resumed and the rest of Thalia's gasp was heard. I looked around confused. "Thalia?" I asked looking at her. "But you and Percy were just there! Making out what?! Ah what's going on!" She demanded. Then Percy walked in.

"I heard my name if your blaming me for anything just telling you I'm completely innocent." Thalia looked at me and Percy one more time before storming out of the camp. I then went to the entrance of the tent and made it so it could only be opened on the inside.

"So shall we continue?" Percy asked. For my answer I grabbed his shirt and smashed our lips together.

Zeus pov (WHaaaaAAAAttt?)

"Father! FATHER WAIT!" Jason pleaded as he ran to catch up with me. I spun on one heel to face my son. "Yes my son?" I asked him. "Apollo collapsed and told me to get you. He's in the throne room. His eyes started turning green so I don't really know what's that about. Unless it's a prophesy...," he said in one breath.

I flashed to the throne room and threw a lighting bolt to the ceiling. One by one the gods appeared. Artemis kneeled by her struggling brother. "I - I can't say this one it will change to m-," Apollo tried to say but his eyes turned completely green and he spoke in a different voice.

A son of time and moon

Shall be born soon

To fight a fight that could end his days

To kill a corrupt God so the world may change

To stab the heart of Tartarus

Or Olympus shall see the end of

Its days

* * *

At that moment the voice of Tartarus began to speak to me.

Percy pov.

I looked at Artemis and she looked at me. Every god/ goddess knew what it meant. Me and Artemks would have to have a kid. But it would have to become a demigod to be his from the rest of the world that it had actually happened.

"Lady Styx we request your presence," Hades said from his throne. 3 seconds later a swirling black smoke drifted into the room and formed into a women. "Why have you called me?" She asked looking very uninterested at the meeting.

"To renounce Artemis of her maiden oath a prophesy has foretold she will bear a child," Zeus informed her. Styx looked annoyed that she would have to do this. "I lady Styx renounce Lady Artemis maiden oath," Thunder boomed twice in the background as lady Styx dissapered.

I sat at my throne starring at the ground. "We know the 2 gods that the child is from but does he stay a god?" Poseidon asked. "No, he shall be turned into a demigod. It's the safest way for the prophesy to be kept secret," Athana answered.

"Who will he stay with then?" I asked. "Who will care for him?! Who will help him grow up?!" I demanded. "He will figure out he has two godly parents he belongs to stay a god!" I exclaimed.

"Yes but if he is a demigod the corrupt god can't just kill him since he is of course a mortal. Therefore the corrupt god couldn't kill the young god. Also have him live with Sally," Athena said.

"I suppose unless Artemis wants him raised somewhere else?" I asked hoping she would say at camp one of my domains were I could keep an eye on our son. She shook her head and said," Your mothers hous would be a fine place."

"Then you put a barrier like one at camp. You have to you can't let a monster barge I there and kill them all!" Poseidon exclaimed. "That seems fair," Hera said. "All in favor?" Zeus asked. Everyone raised there hands. "Then the council meeting is over go do your godly duties bla bla bla," he continued. Everyone flashed out but me and Artemis.

I looked at her timidly. "Arty?" I asked just for the hell of it. A small smile appered on her lips. "Perseus?" She answered back looking up at me. She seemed to be shocked at what just happened.

"At least we don't have to hide it anymore," I informed her getting up from my chair. "Oh, yes the hunters would be very pleased," she said sarcastically. "Well then it's a date night!" I exclaimed reaching my hand out to her.

She raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and added, "With no alcohol?" She took my hand and stepped down from her throne. "But what fun would it be without it?" She whispered in my ear before walking off.

I stood there for a second staring at Artemis as if she was a stranger. As she reached the doors to the throne room she turned around and said ," Are you coming or going to stand there like an Idoit all day?"

I chuckled slightly before jogging next to her. "I've only been a god for a little while so I guess you get to choose which wonderful Olympus restaurant we go to!" I exclaimed opening the door for her.

"But before that I need to do something," she informed me as we walked down the million steps that lead from the throne room to the street. "What's that?" I asked. "I have to tell the hunters," she whispered.

I looked at her shocked. "Why I'm stuck there for another month and they will do everything in there power so that we can't even be in eyesight," I complained. She nodded her head but I still knew she would tell them.

"Well better sooner than later," I told her. She nodded her head and kissed my cheek. "Be at my palace by 9," she called over her shoulder as she flashed away. As for me?

I stood there holding my hand on my cheek like an idiot.

Artemis pov.

I flashed into the camp and called all the hunters to the campfire. "Mylady is everything ok? you seem a bit tense," Taylor asked me. "There's been another great prophesy," I informed them all. "What was it?" Thalia asked me. I took a deep breath and recited it to them.

"Y-y-your forced to having a child!" Phobe exclaimed. "Lady Styx has already released me from my oath," I said. I felt like crying how would they understand? I made them take an oath of maiden hood like me and I don't even have it anymore!

"Son of time?" A younger Hunter named Jamie asked. (Daughter of Apollo) "Its Percy our guardian," Thalia told her. Jamie's eyes got big. "He's nice he helped me and Taylor sharpen arrows and we didn't even ask he just sat down and started sharing them," she said.

But the older hunters weren't so happy about it. They were shouting there protest and yelling about how Percy would be like any other male. "ENOUGH!" Thalia ordered standing up.

"Artemis has no choice in this. Also don't your remember how he saved are buts 2 times traveled through Tartarus. He even made Zoe respect him. He took the sky for Artemis! Hell he did everything any demigod would want to do! He even got to become a god an Olympian! So if it's anyone that Artemis is forced to bear a child with atleasts it's a male that can be respected!"

The hunters looked down grumbling there surrender. "Thank you Thalia," I said glad I had atleast her on my side. "So," I said getting up. "How about a little hunting game," I continued drawing my bow. The rest of the hunters cheered and picked up there bows. "First to 20 rabbits wins," I informed them shrinking down into my 13 year old form.

The grins only widened on the hunters as we ran into the woods.

Percy pov.

I Flashed in front of Artemis's palace and knocked. "One moment!" A voice from inside called. 2 minutes later there was Artemis in a stunning sparkling silver dress that matched her eyes. Her Auburn hair was down shining in the moon light. "Y-y-your beautiful," I complemented her. She gave me a smile and stepped out from her Palace and closed the door.

I held out my hand for her which she gladly took. "So where are we off to Arty?" I asked. "Oh I think you will like it," she said. Flashing us to our destination. We appered infront of a huge restraint. I looked at the sign and smiled. Hestia's Place was the name of the place.

She led me inside and apparently Olympians have there own VIP section which we were lead to. "Hestia will be here shortly to make your food think about what you want," the nymph waiter said.

"You know I think I might come here everyday," I said looking around. Artemis laughed and said," Nope you should try all the restraints here a new one for every dinner date you bring me to."

I chuckled and we begin talking about random things. She told me her last adventures while I told her about my life before being a demigod and battling Kronos. "I see you 2 are bonding," Said a voice to our right.

"Yes aunt Hestia Perseus thought it would be the right thing to do instead of just jumping right into it," Artemis replied smiling. "I wouldn't expect a thing less from Perseus here," Hestia said smiling. I smiled at her happy that she had faith in me.

"So what would you like to eat?" Hestia asked rubing her hands together. "You first Artemis," I said. "I would like a plate of Giouvetsi, with a glass of water." I looked at Artemis confused. "What's that?" I asked her. "Oh it's a Greek dish," she replied as Hestia flashed her food infront of her.

"For you Perseus?" Hestia asked. "Medium rare 8oz. Steak with a glass of blue coke?" I told her basically begging for the blue coke. Bam and it was there. I looked at Hestia and said," you have the best power! If I had your power all I would be eating is blue food!" She smiled and said ," Your charge is no charge cause it's no charge Tuesday!"

I had literally had 20 drachmas or more ready to give to her. "I'm not being pranked am I?" I asked looking back and fourth between the 2 girls. "Nope, now enjoy your meal," Hestia said walking away.

"you know I feel like this is going to be a fun night," I said as I took a bite into my steak. "Why is that?" Artemis asked raising and eyebrow. "Because of what I have planned for after dinner," I answered. "And that is?" She asked. "Can't tell it's a secret," I informed her. "Please tell me?"she asked.

I shook my head as she thought of how to get it out of me. "Please?" She asked this time giving me the puppy dog eyes. How did she know I couldn't resist them agh. "Ok ok! I'll tell you," I said. Which made her give a triumph smile. Ahh I loved her smile.

"It's a surprise!" I told her making her glare at me. "Perccyyyyy," she complained. I laughed and continued to eat

Time skip after dinner

"I should slap you," Artemis growled as she tried to take her blind fold off. I grabbed her arms. "We're almost there," I informed her. "Why can't you just flash their?" She asked. "Because that wouldn't of been fun," I told her.

With that she ripped of the blindfold and threw me to the ground. I fell face first on a bunch of rocks. I grimaced in pain as golden ichor fell from my newly bloodied face. I got up and ran after her.

Time skip morning time.

Percy pov.

I walked along the Forest twirling water in my hand. I spent last night at the bottom of a lake just thinking. Thinking thinking thinking. And of course a very inappropriate dream of Artemis and me. I shook just at the thought of it.

Did I want that? I didn't know all I know is that it would be best to keep in slow. But then again the prophesy said _Shall be born soon._

A snap of a tree branch drew me from my thoughts. I dropped the water from my hand and looked towards the left. "Are you down there?" I asked my self. For all I knew she could be back with the Hunters or on Mt. Olympus. But I had a feeling she was still in the woods.

I walked for 10 more minutes untill I saw the tree from my vision in the time warp. Then I knew what I had to do. "Arty?" I called out.

_Flashback - Time warp (_**sorry if there is a flashback already I don't remember) **

_I looked around through all of time. Trying to find one thing one little thing that I could know if me and Artemis would remain close. I found one about a week off. I looked into it. _

_I appered next to a future me walking around in a forest I suddenly came to a stop. Next to a dead tree that was all white. "Arty?" My future self called. For a moment nothing happened. _

_Then there was a voice her voice calling my name. I then looked across the trees and spotted her in a tall oak tree. Our eyes met and she flashed down next to me. "Why did you run off?" Future me asked. _

_Then when she was about to answer I was called to Caml for my "Director Duties" _

Present

"Why did you run off?" I asked. "To see how bad your tracking skills were," I chucked and grabed her hand. "I just followed the sound of a twig that broke" I informed her. She rolled her eyes and kissed me.

The next thing I knew we were in her palace in her bedroom. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I haven't been more sure of anything else in my life," she whispered to me. I kissed her and let list overcome me.

9 months later.

"Lord Perseus wait!" Nymphs called as I ran into Apollo's hospital. Damn Zeus long council meetings. Artemis is in labor and he has a council meeting about Poseidons new son. I don't care I get to see him almost everyday let him have another child! My soon to be wife - actually wait have to propose still.

But anyway my soon to be fiancé is in labor and your not gonna let me leave FUCK YOU! Now I have a bunch of forest spirits chasing me. I ran to the front desk and one of Apollos workers told me the room number.

Apollo why would you have to put it on he 17 floor!? And why won't you let us flash places in you hospital! I ran to the elevator to only see its out of service. "SHIT!" I exclaimed as I ran to the stairs.

As I ran up the stairs I could here Artemis screaming as she was most likely in labor. 9...10..11

I pushed a few minor gods out of the way as I climbed the staircase. 14...15...16..17! I ran through the door only to be met by the hunters. "Your late," Thalia informed me. "I'm the god of time I'm never late," I told her. The hunters glared at me. "Except when your father holds me in a meeting for 1 hour about complete bull shit! Now move," I said pushing them aside to get to Artemis room.

I enters the room to see Artemis on a bed with sweat on her for head, sitting next to her was a 4 year old boy. "Who's that mother?" He asked. "Thomas, That is your father." Artemis replied smiling at me.

"Dadddd!" He screamed running towards me. I embraced him in a hug as Zeus called another council meeting.

"Come now Thomas it is time for you to receive your powers," I informed him as I flashed us all to the throne room. I grieved this moment everyday since Artemis told me she was pregnant.

The fates were there and I gulped. "Step forward Thomas son of Perseus and Artemis," They said in unison. Thomas stepped forward looking like a 9 year old child now. "You would of been a god of ages of all ages." They said," But you have been chosen to complete the next great prophesy."

"I-I know my fate. My mother told me," Thomas said staring down. "Then we are sorry but you my not rejoin your father and mother till your task is done." At that moment they blasted him with a beam of light.

Athena had told me it would turn him mortal 1/4 mortal 3/4 god but still a demigod. It would take his memories away and he will not remember us at all. After the beam of light faded Thomas layer there as a baby mortal demigod. Apollo rapped him in a blanket and handed him to me.

"He will have my godly powers," I said as I placed my palm on his chest. "With a weapon to keep you safe," I whispered. As I secretly tucked Riptide into his blanket. "Goodbye my son stay safe,"Artemis said tears streaming down her face.

"You have 5 minutes," Zeus said flashing out with the other gods and fates. "We will see you again buddy very soon you'll make it I believe in you,"I whispered to him. Artemis came and embraced him. "He's gonna save their world,"I informed her.

She smiled and gave Thomas back to me. "Deliver him,"she whispered sitting down and breaking down crying.

I flashed to my mothers apartment. I knocked on the door and Paul answered. "So it's time?" He asked. I nodded and I handed him Thomas. "First time he sees a monster you send him to camp." Paul nodded and should my hand. "I won't let you down," he informed me.

I nodded and turned away from the door not letting him see my tears. I wouldn't see my son till he made it to CHB. The fates words still echoed in my head. "He would of been a god of ages."

**I'm bussing you thought that the god of Ages was gonna be Percy well you were wrong. Thomas chapters coming up next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**i do not own PJO or HoO **

**from here on out it will mainly be Thomas pov and Percy pov. **

**Also new characters! **

**Joshua Wells - Son of Poseidon **

**Tyler Underwood- Son of Grover Underworld **

**Carrie Johnson **

**James Johnson - Twins son/daughter of Apollo **

**yerp but the main 3 will be Thomas, Joshua, and Carrie **

**So let's go!**

Thomas pov.

I was sitting in the back of the bus with me only 2 friends. Tyler Underwood, and Joshua Wells. We basically were the out cast of the school. Josh and I had Dyslexia ,ADHD. Tyler was crippled in the legs, and had a thing for enchiladas.

But Josh was a super good swimmer and I swear he stayed under water so long it was like he could breathe under there. As for me my grandmother always told me I looked like my dad. The only thing was that my eyes were golden and I could keep my hair combed.

I was pulled through my thoughts when Josh pounded his fist on the seat. "I hate 8th graders!" He complained. I laughed and Tyson nodded in agreement. "Come on they're not that bad," I told him staring out the window again.

"Just listen to them!" Josh said in a angry voice. "HEY CRIPPLE!" One yelled. Tyson looked up at him to have the 8th grader I think his name was Nathen throw an apple at him. Tyson fell back into the seat clenching his head. "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH IMA TEACH YOU A LESSON!" Josh screamed getting up. "JOSH!" I shouted pulling him back down. "Your just egging them on," I informed him.

He slumped back into his seat and mumbled something about me always being right. I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window.

About 10 minutes later we were at are destination. A museum full of my worst subject History. As we got off the bus and we were separated into groups. "Josh, Thomas, Tyson, Lisa, Jack, Martha, and Annie with Mr. Day!" Ms. Morris called out. I groaned walking off to my least favorite teacher.

Mr. Day was a 6'1 chubby gym teacher that always set me up to fail. Also he make Tyson participate in gym which is a bunch of baloney. The only good thing about him is that he can talk in a bunch of different voices.

He led us into the Museum and the long boring wait began. I pulled my hood up and stuffed my hands in my pocket straying towards the back of the pack. My fingers came across a pen. I pulled it out and exami ned it. The one thing I had from my dad IS A PEN.

The funny thing is I didn't even remember putting it in my pocket. I never used it so I never opened it my grandmother said it was his favorite pen a gift from his father. So I just never used it so it could never run out of ink. But I was bored so I decided to uncap it.

"Not yet," a voice said. I looked around but I couldn't find the person who said it. "You will need it soon uncap it then your friends will need you," the voice continued. Am I going crazy? Maybe I'm just dehydrated.

"Mr. Day can I get a drink of water?" I asked. "Make it quick Jackson," he said. So I go on a 10 minute long adventure to find the water fountain. I took a left and spotted one. "Ah finally!" I exclaimed. I drank from it but finding my self not thirsty. I sighed and went to find my group.

I found them at the Greek mythology talking about how Kronos was thrown into Tartarus's by his sons then defeated my His nephew son of Poseidon and A son of Hermes - Perseus and Luke to defeat him. I found Tyler and Josh in the back fidgeting around. "Hey," I said. "Hey, what took y-" Tyler was interrupted by the girls screaming and the other boys running into us then running away.

I quickly went to grab Tyler's crutch and so did Josh. "Thanks guys,"Tyler said as we helped him up. "WHAT IS THAT!"Josh screamed from behind me. I turned answers Mr. Day used to be standing was a one eyed freak. "RUN!" I shouted.

And that's what we did. Tyler thank Goodness he could move fast on the crutches. "What is that!?" Josh asked. "I don't know!" I exclaimed. "Down here!" Tyson called turning left. I grabbed Josh and pulled him along with us.

The hallway to the exit. "Hurry guys!" Josh called from the front. Come one were 20 ft away we can make it out to the city streets.

Then somehing grabed my leg and threw me back. "Ahhh!" I screamed as I slid backwards into a trash can. As I stumbled up Tyson slid into my legs. I hit he floor wrist first. "Ahhh, I think I sprained it," I said holding my throbbing wrist.

"Help!" Josh screamed. He was being cornered into a corner with a water fountain in it. I got up even though my wrist throbbed like crazy. Then the weirdest thing happened. The water fountain exploded knocking the cyclops down.

Josh fell to the ground with a loud SMACK. I then remembered my pen and uncapped it. A 3ft. Bronze sword sprang out and I saw there amazed. "How?" I muttered. "TOM DUCK!" Tyson yelled. I didn't hesitate I ducked just in time to see a club fly over my head.

I couldn't let the one eyed thing get to Josh or Tyson. So I charged. I sliced his stomach open. And somehow blocked a strike from his club. I took a step forward and gutted the beast.

It yelled in rage and pain and dissolved into dust. "What happens?" Josh asked getting up his nose bleeding. "Tom cap the sword," Tyson ordered. I did and looked at him appalled by what I saw.

Tyson was standing but standing with goat legs. "Are you a goat?" I asked. He groaned. "I'll tell you everything later but for now follow me we got to get you to camp you'll be safe their. come on! LETS GO!" He ordered. Me and Josh looked at each other before running after Tyson.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys i know I haven't uploaded in a while but it's cause I have been stuck. Completely stuck with this story and my other one.

The Heroes

god of Ages

stuck on both of them.

So I started a new story called Trapped. It will be a 20 Chapter story with a lot of action so go check it out.

So back to the real problem.

I AM STUCK

so if u PM me about what u want to happen in this stop will consider it give credit to the person and if I think the story line is good enough i might even consider co- writing it with someone. Thx and check out Trapped


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back!**

**i do not own PJO or HoO **

**Ok so I know it's been a really long time and I am very very sorry. I kept meaning to update but I never could because I couldn't figure out what to right. If you guys read my last authors note you guys know why. But now I have an idea to fuel the rest of the story hopefully. **

**Check out my other 2 story's Trapped and The Heroes. So are you ready for this chapter?! **

**Please feel free to review anything you want constructive Criticism is welcome.**

**dogbiscuit1967 Is credited with the help in this story he gave me an idea to fuel the rest of my story line.**

**Also character changes here **

**Main Charcters are **

**Thomas Son of Perseus (Greek) or Son of Brom (Roman)**

**Tyson Son of Grover Underwood **

**Joshua Son Of Poseidon (Greek) Neptune (Roman)**

**AND ANNABETH CHASE REINCARNATED daughter of Apollo (Greek and sRoman)**

* * *

Thomas pov.

"RUN COME ON WHERE ALMOST THERE!" Tyson hollered at me and Josh. "Come one dude we have ran the past 4 hours with like 2 breaks," Josh complained sucking in air. "5 minutes," Tyson said looking around nervously.

I dropped to the ground sucking in air. Josh handed me a water bottle and I pored some on my neck and chugged the rest. "Oh man I feel better," Josh said. "Yeah me too," I informed him.

"Then let's go!"Tyson said dashing into the woods. Josh and I dashed after him. After 10 minutes of running Tuson suddenly stopped and we ran straight into him. "What the hell dude, why you stop?" Josh asked.

I got up and helped them up. "That's why," Tyson said pointing at the 6men dressed in black. "What are they?" I asked. "Tartarus's monster's that he made," Tyson responded.

I looked behind us and saw growling beast with red eyes. "And those?" I asked. "Hellhound's," Tyson replied. "So where fucked?" I asked. Josh picked up a club like stick. "All we have to do is make it to that tree," Tyson said pointing at a tree with a dragon sleeping by it. "That's another 60 yards," I informed him.

"Thomas you take the black warriors Me and Josh will take the hell hounds," Tyson ordered. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my pen sword. I uncapped it to see a 3ft bronze sword spring out of it.

The black robe peopled all sprang bright red swords at the same time. A grin spread across my face as my hand twirled my sword around perfectly. "COME ON YOU FREAKS!" I shouted.

They growled and charged. I can't let them hurt my friends I have to win. If I don't then I die and so do Tyson and Josh. Suddenly 2 trees fell on the Warriors crushing them.

"You are swift and noble use your abilities," a woman's voice said in my head. What the hell? Just then one of the robe men swing there sword at me. I quickly ducked and saw the sword cross over the air over me.

I jumped back up and wing my sword. Sparks flew as I hit the red sword. Then an instinct told me a someone was attacking me from behind. I quickly kicked the robe man in front of me and turned around and blocked the attack. I then swung wildly and rappidly on on the mans sword.

On one of my blows cut off the robe mans hand. I then swiftly cut the guy in half resulting a bloom of red dust appear. I turned around to see 3 more pissed of men. One of them threw there sword at me. I quickly ducked to see the sword pass over me and embed itself into the hilt of a tree.

As I got back up an arrow hit my shoulder throwing me into the tree behind me. I dropped my sword trying to get the arrow out. But the arrow caught on fire burning my skin. I screamed in agony as the earth started to shake.

The robe men looked at eachother frightened. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. The trees started to fall on the robed men leaving only one without anyweapon. I then felt a pen in my pocket.

I quickly uncapped it and cut off the arrow. I fell from the tree falling on my bad shoulder. "Ow," I mumbled under my breath. I stood up shakily and approached the last man. "You fucked with the wrong person," I said staving its head. A look of red dust apperead.

Then I heard Tyson scream. I looked over to see him smash into a tree. Josh swung his club but only had it cut in half. I quickly looked around and saw the bow and arrow I grabbed it. "You will not miss aim and shoot," the woman's voice said in my head again.

I drew a arrow and aimed. "Please don't let me miss," I prayed as I let go. The arrow passed Josh's head and hit the hellhound on the leg. Causing it to come up in flames. Josh looked back at me. "Nice shot Jackson," he said.

I nodded and ran to Tyson. "What happened to your shoulder?" Josh asked. "Same thing that happened to that monster," I responded. I tried to pick Tyson up but I winced in pain.

My vision for blurry as I picked him up. "On to that tree," I said. I trudged along with Josh as we finally made it to the tree. I saw a house and ran down the hill to it. "To that house they can help us!" I said.

Josh helped me carry Tyson as we came upon the house. I collapsed on the front porch with Tyson. My vision started going black. Josh knocked furiously on the door. "HELP!" He yelled. The door opened up to a man and a blonde hair blue eyed girl. "Help," I whispered before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

**I liked last chapter it seemed to come fast and easy but I stupidly only had around 1000 words when I want 2000 plus in them so here's another chapter. Review follow favorite. Check out my other 2 story's plz.**

Thomas pov.

I woke up to the sounds of swords clashing. I tried to sit up on my right side but pain caught along my whole right side. "AGH," I yelped as I fell back down. Just then a blonde hair girl with bright blue eyes pull the sheet separating me from the rest of the room walk in.

"What are you doing?!" She asked horrified. "Trying to sit up," I informed her attempting and failing again. "You have 3rd degree burns running across the right side of your body!" She e

xclaimed.

"What?" I asked. "You have 3rd degree burns running across the right side of your body. From you shoulder to hip and halfway down your back reaching your collar bone," she said.

"Well fuck me," I exclaimed as my eyes rolled up into the back of my head and I passed out.

The next time I woke up Josh was sitting by me reading some book. He glanced over and smiled when he saw me. "Look who woke up," he said handing me a shot glass with a golden fluid in it.

"The blonde girl told me when you wake up to give you this, it heals your injuries at least for me," he informed me. I put the glass up to my lips and took a sip. It tasted like my grandmas blue cookies.

I gulped down the rest of it. I felt relief in my shoulder and I was able to sit up. "How long have I been out," I asked. "Well today's Tuesday so a month," he responded. My eyes must of gotten big cause he laughed.

"Oh and Happy Birthday," he said handing me a cupcake. "Thanks," I said. "No problem man." "So does that mean it's halfway through June?" I asked. "Yep," he said trying to read his book.

"Struggling?" I asked. "You try to read Ancient Greek," he complained throwing down the book. "Ancient what?" I asked. "Oh that's right you don't know where we are," Josh said checking my bandages.

"You look almost healed." I glanced and looked at it. "So can I leave?" I asked. "Well I guess lets go," Josh said helping me up. As we left the imfirmey I saw a whole outstretch of cabins a volley ball net a bunch of kids in Orange T-shirts, some girls wearing silver outfits glaring at all the guys, kids shooting bows at targets, and kids running into a building with armor and swords.

"Where are we?" I asked. Josh smiled "Welcome to camp half-blood." "Camp what a what?" I asked. Josh laughed. "Here let me take you to Chiron," he said walking to the big house that we ran to the first day. "Who?" I asked. "Come one," Josh hollered back.

Time skip.

"So one of my parents is a god and one is a mortal?" I asked. Chiron nodded. "They have to claim you after a certain point, but your friend here Josh seems to no display anything but being athletic," he said. I looked at Josh and he looked down. "So what about me?" I asked.

Chiron smiled and patted me on the back. "You will find out after today's Capture the flag today I hope, you to Joshua." I nodded and Josh gave me a tour of the camp. "So capture the flag?" I asked. "Usually it's campers vs. campers but every so often we have to face the hunters and we have never won against them," he said twirling a sword around.

"First time for everything right?" I asked. "Yeah us winning against the hunters is like me hitting a bulls eye on a target." I laughed and graves a bow "Well let's see if it's that day." Josh moaned as we made our way to the targets.

When we got there a few hunters where there. They glared at me and I just gave them a nod. "Sexist pieces of shit," Josh mumbled. Just the an arrow came flying at Josh's head. I quickly reached my had out and grabbed it. I looked at the hunter who did it.

"Please repeat that remark," she growled. The girl had raven black hair with electric blue streaks flowing through it. "He said," I began ," That your a bunch of sexist pieces of shit." The glared at me as she shot an arrow at lighting quick speed.

I uncapped my sword which Chiron had told me was called RipTide. I sliced the arrow in half. The hunters looked at eachother and the all shot arrows at me. I pushed Josh to the ground and did a front flip over all of the arrows and landed on my feet by the electric girl. She drew her dagger and sliced at me.

I grabbed her wrist and twisted it. She helped in pain as she dropped her dagger. I then kicked her legs from under her and put my sword at her neck. "And that we are using the range," I finished.

The archers left grumbling and I smiled. "Well that was fun," Josh said handing me a bow. "Well let's get in some practice," I said drawing an arrow. I let it go and it flew right at bulls eye. Josh's eyes widened. "Well dang."

Percy pov (Finally)

"Your son just attacked my hunters!" Artemis said. I looked at her like she was crazy. "Our son actually. And Thalia shot first Thomas just retaliated if anything it's Thalia's fault," I informed her.

"Also I think my campers might win tonight." Artemis laughed. "Haven't one once Percy will never win were just better than you" I shook my head. "Not now since Thomas is awake he can beat all of your hunters because his mother is you," I said grinning.

"Your father hasn't claimed Josh," she informed me. "They get claimed together," I said," and once they start showing powers. "He blew up a water fountain, Thomas can't be beat with a sword and he made trees fall on monsters!"she countered.

"They. Get. ," I told her one more time. "He's only 12 and he looks 14." I looked at her shocked. "He's 13 actually," I informed her ," That's why he looks 14." She pondered this for a second. "Oops." I laughed and stood up. "Time for dinner anyway, then the game," I said.

Thomas pov.

I was confused I gave part of my food to a godly parent I had no idea I had till 3 hours ago. I sat down next to Josh and a son of Hermes named Ryan. As we ate I glanced over to the Artemis table. The hunters were glaring at me and Thalia eltricuted her water with her fingers.

"There's 100 of them and 500 of us how do we loose?" I ask Ryan. He pondered this for a second. "Because every single step is silent ther aim is better than everyone's and they are quick, strong, and Fire there arrows to get u stuck on trees."

"I have experience with that," I informed him. Ryan raised an eyebrow at me. I pulled down my shirt to my right shoulder. Where you could see a scar. "It caught on fire,"Josh said. "Let me guess those new Rope guys?" Ryan asked. I nodded. "Well if you beat a squad of those I think you might be the key of winning this."

Ryan then got up and grabbed the blonde hair girl that was in the imfirmey. As they can back over Ryan said," These two are with us for the flag grab." I put out my hand "I'm Thomas." She shook my hand," Annabeth" I introduced her to Josh.

"So the flag grab?" I asked. "Group of 4 or less flanks the whole forest while others decoy and guard our flag," Annabeth informed me. I nodded and twirled my pen in my hand. "This is gonna be fun."

Annabeth pov.

As we all armored up I pulled of my bracelet and pulled on the one blue bead. It formed into a white bow with blue trim. Also the only Apollo child with one of these which basically meant that I was his favorite child.

Then a son of Ares came up to me. "Am I in the flag grab tonight with you guys?" He asked twirling his bronze sword around. "No the newbies are... It was Ryan's idea," I replied sharpening one of my arrows.

His eyes landed on Thomas. "I'm going to show this newbie a lesson," he growled and walked off. "Yeah have fun with that," I mumbled not really listing. It took me a second to realize what he said. I quickly looked up and yelled "THOMAS LOOK OUT,"

Thomas pov.

I heard some one tell me to look out right before a fist hit my cheek. I fell to the the ground clutching my face. "Ow," I mumbled getting up. "What the hell Charlie?" Josh yelled. "I'm in the flag grab not you," charlie said. "Um I was told I was in," I responded.

"I'm telling you your out," he growled. I reader into my pocket and pulled out Riptide. "Oh your threading me with a pen!" He exclaimed ," Thomas here thinks he can threaten me with a pen!" He hollered to the arena.

It got silent and Charlie continued. "You have no father or mother! No power at all! Heck your mom ditched you with your grandparents and just left you and your dad doesn't care enough to claim you!"

I looked at Josh and he gave me a "My Bad" look. "You don't know shit about me," I growled. "Your an orphan," he continued. "Charlie I wouldn't make him mad," Josh warned.

Charlie grabbed Josh and punched him in the face then threw him to the wall. Then I lost it. Charlie went over to kick Josh. "STEP AWAY FROM HIM!" I yelled. "Make me,"'he growled. I uncapped Riptide and it sprang to its sword form. Charlie drew his sword and ran at me.

He swung I swung. Our swords clashed back and forth back and forth. It was like Aniken vs. Obi won. Except with swords instead of light sabers. I then quickly disarmed him and jumbled up in the air and kicked him in one move. I landed and put my sword to his neck. "Your guarding the flag," I informed him as Josh threw me my helmet and I stormed out of the arena.

Time skip.

"Follow me," Ryan said. I nodded and twirled my sword around. The horn blew and we charged. I ran after Annabeth and Ryan with Josh close on my heels. As we ran to the outskirts of the forest we slowly made are way to there flag. I heard the clashing of swords and screaming.

I was lost in my thoughts thinking about how the battlefield looked that I jumped a mile when Ryan was tackled. More like a trunk attacked to a string hit him and sent him flying. Annabeth stopped and looked across the trees. She drew an arrow and shot it at the tree behind me.

I heard a scream as a hunter fell into a pond of water. "You shot her?" Josh asked his eyes wide open. "No I shot the branch she was standing on.. Run!" I didn't hesitate I ran right on Annabeths heels basically cause I didn't know where I was going.

She stopped right before the clearing of the woods. The flag was sitting there right in the open. "I have an idea," I informed them. "What is it," Annabeth asked. "Well it's to easy to be right in the open. So I go up there and I'll be confronted. Then Josh comes and takes the flag while The hunter is distracted. Annabeth then shots an arrow at anyone else that try's to attack me,"

"actually not a bad idea," Annabeth said. I nodded and walked out into the open. I saw the flag and pretended to be surprised about it. I then Walked over to it and went to pick it up. Then a arrow sliced open my palm. "Ahh!" I screamed as I clutched my bleeding Palm.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy?" A Anura hair girl with silver eyes asked. We circled eachother till her back was to the flag. "Well yeah," I said going to pick up my sword. She shot an arrow at my hand and I quickly retreated.

Great can't get to my sword. "I don't believe you," she responded. I pretended to be shocked. "Ms. This is my first day here so please believe me," I said putting my hands behind my back gripping my hidden dagger.

"Oh then why is your friend over there trying to to sneak up on us?" She asked staring me in the eyes drawing her bow and shooting to my left. I quickly looked over to see Josh get an arrow in his forearm and get stuck in a tree. "AHHH!" Josh screamed dropping his sword trying to get the arrow out.

She shot again this time hitting the center of his palm. "AHHHHH!" He screamed again. "ANNABETH NOW!" I yelled as the girl ducked to see a arrow fly over her head. I tackled her to the ground as Annabeth ran and grabbed the flag.

I was kicked off her when she grabbed a dagger and threw it at Annabeth. The dagger hit the flag throwing it into a tree. I scrambled up grabbing Riptide off the ground. Annabeth drew her dagger. She stopped the hunters dagger from piercing her arm just to be kicked back into a tree.

I pulled the dagger from the tree and grabbed the flag. An instinct told me that a danger was coming straight towards me. I ran up the tree flipping and throwing the dagger at the hunters foot. She moved just in time and drew 2 daggers.

I clutched onto riptide and the flag and ran. She ran straight towards me and jumped I slid. Sprinting through the forest dodging arrow after arrow. I ran through the center of the battle trucking through people.

I saw Ryan with a bloddy nose see me. He smiled and ran after me. I cut an arrow in half kicked a bow out of a hunters hand. Even made a tree fall down with a hunter in it. Then as I was nearing the creek I saw Thalia running with our flag. Then she summoned lighting and pointed it at me. I raised Riptide and deflected the bolt. She was closer than me.

Then the creek exploded causing Thalia to fall back dropping the flag. I turned around and I saw Josh with a bloddy arm standing there with his arms up shocked at what he just did. I ran and jumped across the border the silver flag turning Orange.

"CAMPERS WIN!" Chiron announced shocked. The demigods started chanting "THOMAS,". I smiled and then everything went quiet. Josh right next to me had a green glowing Trident.

"All hail Joshua Johnson son of Poseidon," everyone bowed Josh is a son of the big 3 awesome. Then we all clapped and cheered for him. It grew silent again as I looked above my head. A wave coming over Big Ben with a sword in te middle of big enough glowing gold.

A gasp was heard. "All hail Thomas Jackson son of Perseus!" I sat there stunned as my back was hit and people cheered and yelled my name.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own PJO or HoO **

**Last chapter was pretty long Almost 3000 words**

**This one will be a weird chapter but its important to the story line. **

**And yes Thomas x Annabeth paring here **

**Review and check out mg other stores. **

Thomas pov.

There was a knock on my cabin door. I quickly got up and opened it. Standing there was no other than Annabeth Chase daughter of Apollo. She had blue eyeliner on matching be eyes with a tang top and leather jacket on. Tight skinny jeans with sandles.

She looked older like she was 16. I quickly grabbed a hoodie and slipped it on walking outside of my cabin. "Shall we?"I asked. She smiled and we enter twined fingers. We walked through the silent camp holding eachothers hands whispering silently to eachother.

We came to the beach and sat down but the edge of the water. "It wont hit us," I told her watching he tide pass by me and Annabeth. She smiled and rested her head on my shoulder as I rapped my arm around her.

"What if your dad sees us?" she asked worriedly. Just then flowers popped from the air in front of me. I grabbed them before they could hit the water. "I would say he would make me give you flower's," I said handing them to her.

"So..," I started a little nervously, "You want to uh you know uh-." "Yes Thomas I would love to go out with you," I sighed a sigh of relief as I pulled her closer. I glanced over at her blonde hair gently waving with the breeze.

She saw me staring at here and she laughed. "What?" She asked looking into my eyes. "Your so beautiful," I said getting lost in her eyes. She blushed slightly as we both started leaning in. "Thomas," she whispered. "Yeah?" I asked. "Kiss me," she whispered are lips basically touching.

I did as she asked and closed off the rest of the space between us. Then there was an air horn and confetti going off around us. " Hell took you long enough!" Josh yelled. I groaned and fell on my back as Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah flirting since you were 13," Ryan said. "I think they may be a bit hot!" Someone yelled. I glanced at Annabeth and said,"Run!" We sprinted as a small group of demigods followed close on our heels.

As I looked behind me I didn't even realize we were headed for a cliff. Annabeth skidded to a stop as I almost fell over. "Running didn't help!" Josh yelled! They then closed down the space as I grabbed Annabeths hand. "Jump!" I whispered. "WHAT?" She asked

"Come on!" Shouted. "Fine," she murmured. "Your not going to get wet if that's what your worried about." I told her. He raised an eyebrow as I picked her up and jumped off the cliff. We hit the water and -

I opened my eyes in my cabin I was in my bed in sweatpants and a t shirt. I sat up and ran my hands through my hair. "Fuck that was on vivid dream," I complained grabbing a bottle water out of my mini fridge.

"That's wasn't a dream,"a voice said. I jumped a mile causing my water bottle to fly out of my hands on the floor. Then my dad Perseus came out of the shadow. "Then what was it?" I asked sitting down on my bed. "You got your first glimpse of the future. "So that's going to happen?" I asked.

"Yes but as you can see you where 17 in that vision. That's 4 years from now and your going to see a bunch of things," he informed me. "Well that's great!" I said thinking about kissing Annabeth again.

"Not all great Thomas your life will be difficult. You are the hero of the next great prophesy," he informed him. I sat there in disbelief. "People will try to corrupt you Thomas. Stay clear of them so you can have that vision come true," my dad told me.

"Dad who's my mother?" I asked suddenly. He smiled at me "You will find out soon enough." With that he told me to get sleep and I did. I didn't notice the woman sneak in and leave a coin on my desk.

**Short chapter I know sorry but I wanna get to the quest and then age 14 quest age 15 quest age 16 quest age 17 big battle with evil primordial God. If you haven't noticed already since the gods know about threat rising they are mass producing of demigods. That's why there are 500 campers and 100 hunters. Of course there will be more Roman! But that's for a later time I'll update soon. **

**Ideas welcome review**


	13. Chapter 13

**i do not own PJO or HoO **

**Sorry it took so long I got stuck and I'm announcing my new friend and Co-writer of the series. **

**bring the money is helping me write the rest of this story so go check out his story's.**

**On to the story **

Zeus pov.

"I CANT JUST KILL HIM!" I yelled storm clouds forming around New York City. "You don't have to," a voice said I'm the dark,"He will kill him self or that daughter of Apollo will kill him in jealousy."

"maybe." I said. "But if he goes on a quest he could easily die by one of the reachers." The voice said. "Capture Artemis send him on a quest and make sure he dies."

I nodded nervously as sweat trickled down my face. "I will be ready soon Zeus be ready." Then everything was quiet.

Thomas pov.

I sat down at the Persues table that was facing the Aphrodite table. I nervously glanced up to see all the girls staring at me. Next to my table was Poseidon so me and Josh just sat at the end of the table by each other.

"Dude why are all the hot girls staring at you?" Josh complained. "Maybe because they think your gay." I scanned the tables. "Ah you have some Athena girls looking at you," I stated eating my blue pancakes.

"More like glaring at me," he mumbled eating some scrambled eggs. My dad announced that Poseidon, Aphrodite, Ares, and Persues cabins have sword training together. He winked at me and announced the other stuff that was going to happen this week but I wasn't paying attention.

I was turning a silver coin with a bow on one side and tomahawk on the other side through my fingers. It had come with a note only saying 2 words. Love Mom. Who the hell is my mom?

"Wanna head to the arena?" I asked Josh. "We don't have to be there for another hour," he stated. "I know but wanna go?" I asked. "Why?" I sighed and showed him the coin. "I gotta figure out what this does," I whispered. He nodded then said," After breakfast."

Time skip.

"What if it's just a coin?" Josh asked. "Doubtful," I responded. "Well it doesn't look so harmful," he said looking at the silver coin. "But what happens when you flip it?" A voice behind me asked.

I turned around on one heel and saw a drop dead gorgeous girl. Nice long black hair her eyes where changing colors every second it seemed. "And you are?" Josh asked. The girl smiled showing perfect teeth sparkling white. Then it hit me. A daughter of Aphrodite.

"I'm Taylor," she responded. "O.K. Taylor why should he flip the coin?" Josh asked. "Because it might turn into a weapon of some sort," she replied flipping a bronze coin for a smaller version of Riptide come out. "Ok Thomas I think you should flip the coin," Josh said.

"Josh," I replied. "Yeah man?" "Do you know how to shut up I was about to flip the coin," I said. He nodded and took a step back gesturing for me to go on. I twirled the coin through my fingers before flicking it up in the air. I watched as the coin spun down at me and into my hand.

It transformed into a full on tomahawk with a silver and bronze edge. "Well thats not fair," Josh said," Does everyone get a cool weapon but me?" Just then the air smelled like Saltwater and a click pen was at Josh's feet.

"Uh thanks dad," he murmured picking it up. He clicked the pen and a trident appeared next to him. "Dang this think is huge!" Josh exclaimed. It got quiet for a second and me and Josh stained at eachother.

"THATS WHAT SHE SAID!" We exclaimed at the same time. We chuckled a bit and then there was a cough from behind us. "Still here," Taylor said rolling her eyes at us. "Uh sorry," I said growing the tomahawk in the air catching it back as a coin. "Thanks I'm Thomas," I said holding out my hand.

She shook it and looked at Josh. "Hey I'm Josh," he said winning and holding out his hand. She looked at his hand and shook one of his fingers. Josh raised an eyebrow and Taylor looked back at me. "Your the guy that won the capture the flag game for us," she stated.

"Uh yeah I had some help," I replied looking at the scar in the palm of Josh's hand. We talked more as other people started entering the arena. She was from Vermont and her dad was a wealthy lawyer. But she hated him because he was a stuck up ass that didn't care about her. Always blaming her that she was the reason Aphrodite left.

"My mom was an alcoholic," Josh replied," She would lock me in my room when she drank. But she always got in... Always." I put my hand on his shoulder. "What did she do to you?"Taylor asked.

Josh turned around and lifted his shirt showing scars. "First it was a belt," he started. Then he turned back around lifting up his shirt. "Then it was the knives," he continued. He was nearing tears and I knew it. He pulled up the right side of his shirt. "Then it was a gun," he finished.

"Luckily you survived and you got to move in with your pal!" I exclaimed changing the subject. "CAMPERS!" Chiron announced. "Sword tournament! Pick a partner and you will face off 2v2 till there are only 2 remains." I smiled and followed josh to put armor on.

I just put on some light leather while Josh put on full body armor. "Your going to be fine take that off," I informed him. "No you'll be fine but I will take my helmet off," he said.

I chuckled as we met are first aponents. 2 Ares kids. "See I told you this is going to be easy." His eyes widened at me. "We are dead,"he said. "Just stay behind me." I said uncapping Riptide.

I briefly heard Chiron saying we could start. The battle crys echoed around the arena. The Ares kids came at me and Josh in one movement. "Josh slid under one of there legs!" I ordered. He nodded as we ran towards them. Josh slid under one of there legs and I flipped over them spinning in the air and kicking them in the back.

The ares kids turned around and glared at us. "Your dead Jackson," one said. "Let's see," I answered back.

They charged as I pushed Josh back and attacked them. They didn't land one blow on me as I kicked one in the face disarming the other and hitting him with the hilt of my blade. One struggled to get up as Jsoh kicked him back down. "You where right that was easy," Josh said twirling his sword.

"Who's next?" I asked. "Them," Josh said pointing at two 17 year old children of Ares. "Fuck,"

A/N : Next chapter starts quest. And do you guys wanna see Annabeth/Thomas or see Taylor try to sneak her way into Thomas.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys I it's been a SUPER DUPER long time since I uploaded on this story. Actually any story at all. I've just been so busy and I really haven't really known what to do with the story's. But as of right now THE GOD OF AGES IS F*CKING BACKKKKKKK excited or nah?!

The next chapter should be uploaded tomorrow and I will try to make what u guys want.

So the first few reviewers please tell me what you guys want to see.

3000 words?

5000 words?

7000 words?

Or two chapter uploaded tomorrow?

It might take till Monday for the 7000 words but if u guys want a super duper long chapter I'll do that for you.

Also coming out tomorrow is my next story. I have the first 3 chapters typed and ready to post so be ready for it two.

IM ALIVE :)

Stay cool guys.


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't not own PJO **

**yas ik back here's the next chapter it's a short chapter cause I split this one up because it was to long **

Josh and I hit the ground hard. "This isn't fair," Josh grumbled. I murmured an agreement. "Yield before u two get hurt," the older boy ordered.

"Uh... How about no!" I said as I leaped up in the air swinging my sword. The older boy barely deflected my blade. "Your gonna regret this!" He growled. "No I'm going to enjoy this."

I then attacked. Sparks flew from are blades as we had are battle. I was kicked in the gut and I stumbled backwards clutching my stomach. I saw Josh slide slowly to my feet. "Ow," he murmured. "You good?" I asked. "Take this save your s

elf!" He said handing me his sword.

"Ready for round 3 newbies?" The older boy said. "I am," I said charging. I attacked with both of my swords with all my strength. To my surprise instead of knocking the blade out of his hand the blade shattered.

With out any hesitation I flipped Riptide over in my hand and hit the older boy over the head. He crumpled to the ground. I then dodged a blade from the other kid and watched it pass my face.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as I grabbed the kids wrist and twisted it till he dropped the sword to the ground. I then punched him in the face causing him to stumbled backwards. He tripped over Josh and fell down.

Josh pounced on the kid with a dagger on his neck. "I yield!" The boy yelled. I tossed Josh back his sword. "You good?" I asked him.

"I'm amazing," he responded. I shook my head with a smile on my face and the came to a stop in the middle of the arena.

The final battle was between Us and Ryan and Annabeth. Before a word could be said Annabeth had her bow out and had shot two arrows. I deflected one of them but the other one found its way into Josh's gut.

Gasp and OHHs where heard across the arena. "No longer amazing," coughed Josh as he fell to the ground. I glared at Annabeth. "Oops," she said innocently. Out of anger I charged. I jumped over Ryan's attack towards my legs and kicked him in the face. I landed and threw Riptide at annabeths bow.

It slicked through the string and clattered across the gym floor. She reached for her daggers and I grabbed my coin and flipped it. My tomahawk sprang out.

I glanced at Josh who pulled out the arrow of his gut and then poured his canteen of water all over it. It healed!? Then I got an idea. If Josh can use water so can I!

I grabbed my canteen and uncapped it and poured it all out. "What's that supposed to do?" Annabeth asked circling me. I smirked. "This."

I raised my arm and the water flew up by it. I then thrust it towards Annabeth. It went faster than I thought and it must've felt like a rock wall hitting her. She stumbled backwards and then slipped on the floor. She landed on her face and I slid over with my tomahawk out. "Yield?" I asked. "I yield," she said.

Everyone started cheering and rushed the court and lifting me and Josh up. Well except the Ares kids.

Time skip.

I was eating lunch with Josh. "So are we the kings of this place or what?" He asked. "No not yet," I said shaking my head. "Percy! Josh!" Said a familiar voice. "Tyson!?" I asked turning around. "Hey um we need u guys in the big house like NOW!" He said urgently. "Well uh ok," I said getting up.

Tyson ran towards the big house and we followed. We burst through the door and there was 11 other kids sitting around. "What's going on?" I asked. I then saw my dad his eyes red and silent tears going down his face. "Dad, what's going on?" I asked again. "Thomas... It's about your mother," my dad said. "What about her? I don't even know who she is!" I exclaimed.

"Thomas your mother is Artemis," my dad said. I stood there stunned. "Then how am I a demigod?" I asked. "Thomas your missing the point," Chiron said. "What? Tell me what I'm missing!" I asked.

"Thomas your mother has been captured by Tartarus and he's going to kill her if someone doesn't save her," Chiron said. "So why doesn't he get her!" I asked pointing at my father.

"Zeus forbids it," my father cried.

I fell to my knees as everything can crashing in on me. "W-w-what do I have to do?" I asked. "You Thomas are going to pick two people in this room to go on a quest to save your mother." Chiron told me. "But doesn't that means there is a prophesy two?" Asked a blonde haired girl.

Then a women who looked about 30 came into the room. Bright red hair and green eyes. Then it go silent as her eyes got a far away look and she started speaking in a snake like voice.

You must go west to the golden gate

Without help you'll be late

Find the goddesses rapped in chains

Someone will reach an untimely fate

The room got quiet and all the eyes where on me. The only words that echoed in my head where

Someone will reach an untimely fate


	16. Chapter 16

Last chapter was the end of this story. Which means part 2 of this series will be out. It will be called

The Apocalypse

This will go through the next 3 years of Thomas's life. It will be basically all action and here's a sneak peak.

Thomas pov.

I looked around to see reapers surround me all around. "Your time has come son of Time," one of them growled.

I pulled Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. The 3ft. Bronze sword sprang out. I couldn't run and I didn't feel comfortable enough to to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Try me," I growled. Then one of the reapers bigger than the others stepped forward. "You can't win this, you can't beat hell unless you have chaos, and his son with his angles by your side," he said. "What?" I said confused. "And last time I checked they have faded," he growled.

"Who are you!" I asked. "I have many names, Saten, Lucifer, and Tartarus," he said. I took a step back.

But then rage overtook me and a small grin appeared on my face. "No your going to die, maybe not today or tomorrow, but trust me I'm going to stab your head and watch the life DISAPPEAR FROM YOUR EYES!" I yelled charging.

Tartarus pulled a sword of fire from thin air and also charged.

I yelled out a battle cry as our swords clashed and sent waves of after shock across the city.

Well the Part two of The God of Ages : The apocalypse will be posted Sometime next week so be ready.

TBH I changed my name because I got bored of the old one.

So be ready for

The God of Ages : The Apocalypse


	17. AN

Ok guys I DID have the folloing story uploaded, but i hated it and i felt it was very very sloppy, so its been a super duper long time and im considering either

A- re write?

B- Maybe give someone the chance to continue the story

C. Leave it as it is

d- Second story, but updates will be super slow.

e- new Percy Jackson story

once i finish my Wattpad story ill have more time to update. but that's 10 chapters away and i cant write a chapter a day anymore because High school sucks and decides i need two pages of homework in every class along with a paper and project two weeks before finals. SO PLZ VOTEEEEEEEEE


End file.
